rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
TftHS-Ep7 The Darkener
Tales from the Hard Side Season 2 Augmented new year BACK Episode 7 | The Darkener Cast of Charakters: *'Dr. Gunna Gunnadottir', science meets politics *'PI Geronimo Gasper', a man, a word, an accident *'Drycon Gold', down to earth and shockproof Storyboard: Whiling away her medical leave Dr. Gunnadottir helps Uthar III. Ruhark out with a discreet research in his company. For quite some time now he has the nagging feeling that there is more material shrinkage than it used to be. Because of the exquisite nature of such materials, it matters much to the CEO if corruption is involved. Gunna assigns PI Gasper with this case. Gasper flies through the supply data of Ruhark Corp and soon filters out the one storehouse which seems responsible for most of the material loss. After a visit they even have a suspect. Ian Fane, an ex-shadowrunner and combatrigger busted and now on probation, seems the only one possible of committing decent thievery there. Gunnadottir and Gasper part ways after the storage check. Gunnadottir wants to get some rest at her penthouse while Gasper further tries to shadow the suspect Fane. On his observation he gets a call of his longtime buddy Gold and picks him up on his way. It's then when the shite hits the fan. Gunna gets attacked by an ice ghost before her appartement. By straining herself and with a little luck she banishes the creature from this realm. Gasper and Gold are not nearly as lucky. While happily chatting with each other, a sudden fog catches Gasper unprepared and lets him drive his sportscar Babyboom off the highway. They drop for half an eternity before crashlanding somewhere below the highway and passing out. When they once again awake, both have severe damage but can be rescued and mostly healed by Gunnadottir and TechToni. Gunna understands the message and cancels the assignment of Gasper. After analyzing the magical residues of the fog she suspects Prof. Wulf Stern, most trusted magician of Ruhark Corp., of having sent these ghosts. This pinpoints corruption of some kind in the highest levels of the company. The next day she secretly meets with Uthar III. and lets him in on this news. He releases her of this research and begs her to keep silent. Gunna gladly agrees and watches her back more carefully from now on. Implications: The good old game of intrigue and corruption, it's mostly all in the family. Gunna crossed path with a mighty and trusted individual, and she discredited him. This can be a chance or the beginning of an end. What remains, are more questions. Did somebody just need more money or is there more behind it. We will see what the future brings. Gained: *4 Karma points *Watched: Someones interested in the protagonists now. Interesting times could be ahead if they make the wrong moves. *Connection/ Ruhark (Gunna): Uthar III. now trusts her. This could be good for her career. *Probable client (Gasper): The Intergalactic Detective has definitely proven himself if he can stay quiet about this turn of events. Director: *BelniFore Category:Shadowrun